1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to fixtures for therapy baths and more specifically, to an adjustable jet nozzle assembly for directing a high flow rate mixture of water and air from a source outlet to the interior of a therapy tub.
2. Prior Art
The general concept of utilizing a nozzle adjustable in angle for the purpose of directing a high flow rate combination of water and air in a hydrobath or therapy bath is well known in the art. However, such prior art adjustable nozzle assemblies have one or more disadvantages relative to the present invention. More specifically, prior art devices that are used for adjusting the direction of hydrobath jets are relatively disadvantageous from a standpoint of either safety, appearance, cost, or a combination of these factors. By way of example, from the safety standpoint it will be seen hereinafter that the present invention is designed to provide a nozzle assembly which extends only slightly beyond the interior wall surface of the tub and which provides a relatively flat minimum protrusion which is devoid of sharp surfaces, corners and the like which might otherwise be injurious to the user. Furthermore it will be seen hereinafter that the present invention provides a nozzle assembly which obviates prior art requirements for retaining hardware such as screws and the like which would otherwise increase the cost of the assembly and degrade the appearance of the assembly. The present invention also provides a nozzle assembly having an externally visible structure which is of smooth and continuous design with a finished look that substantially enhances the overall appearance of the assembly relative to the prior art. Furthermore, it will be seen hereinafter that the present invention provides a nozzle assembly which utilizes a minimum number of parts, each of which is designed for structural simplicity and permits the use of molded plastic components without requiring any interface hardware. The result is a nozzle assembly that is both inexpensive to manufacture and inexpensive to maintain and repair.
By way of example, in the following table are listed a plurality of pertinent U.S. patents which disclose a substantial portion of the known prior art relative to adjustable nozzle assemblies for therapy pools and the like.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,540,438 Jacuzzi 3,605,131 Brazel et al 3,628,529 Steimle 3,662,406 Giglio 3,788,306 Eberhard 3,859,990 Simon 3,890,656 Mathis 3,905,358 Jacuzzi 3,985,303 Steimle 3,986,217 Doerr et al ______________________________________
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,438 (Jacuzzi) discloses a nozzle assembly having a ball end for use as a hydro-air jet head. Bordering the open end of the bathtub side of the housing is an outwardly directed flange having spaced screw holes for mounting the assembly to the tub wall. The screw heads are hidden by means of a liner which also includes outwardly directed flanges conforming to and enclosing the mounting flange of the housing. Thus the structure is complex and costly and requires hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,656 (Mathis) discloses a jet outlet control with an angularly directed water channel. Rotation of the control by means of a coin slot changes the orientation of the channel thereby changing the direction of the flow of water into the tub. Thus a special piece of hardware is needed to effect a directional change in the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,131 (Brazel et al.) discloses a nozzle that has a ball shaped head which is rotatably mounted in a matching cup ring. The cup ring is fitted in a corresponding bore and nozzle housing and is pressed against the ball head of the nozzle by a compression spring that abutts against a shoulder of the nozzle housing. The nozzle is tensioned toward the front and bears against a curved ball which is held in place by a screw. Thus complexity and hardware are the disadvantages here.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,529 (Steimle) discloses an adjustable nozzle comprising a tubular socket fitting having a threaded connection with the interior of an outlet passage. An outlet nozzle is held adjustably socketed in a seat by means of a bushing having its threaded interior mated with corresponding threads. The primary disadvantage of this device is the extent to which it protrudes beyond the tub wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,406 (Giglio) discloses a forward removable spout that has an eccentric passage the angle of which may be changed relative to the horizontal by rotating the spout. It also suffers the disadvantage of a safety hazard because of the extent to which it protrudes beyond the tub wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,306 (Eberhard) discloses a nozzle which includes a longitudinal stem or spout with a head having a linear bore. The head is spherical and is universally mounted in a seat for movement but may be locked in a selected position by a retaining cap which has a tapered flange to conform to the spherical shape of the head. This device is relatively complex and also protrudes beyond the tub wall surface with a comparatively sharp and thus hazardous member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,990 (Simon) discloses a rotary spout with apparent substantial structure extending beyond the surface of the wall creating a potentially serious safety hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,358 (Jacuzzi) discloses a cylindrical nozzle which is received at its rearward end in the interior of a ball-shaped device by means of helical threads on the exterior surface of the nozzle and the interior surface of the ball. It is a relatively complex device that would require hardware for both tub applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,303 (Steimle) discloses a socket which receives an eyeball fitting having a conical bore. The eyeball is held adjustably seated in the socket by a nut ring which is engaged with a thread on the outer exterior of the coupling. The outer end half of the ring is formed with a spherical seat and includes a low height sealing ring. This device presents a hazard because of the extent to which it protrudes beyond the tub wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,217 (Doerr et al.) discloses a nozzle assembly which comprises a disk flange having a swivel member with an outer surface forming a portion of a sphere and slideably mounted on a spherical seat. An outlet and back plate are arranged to keep the nozzle arrangement mounted on the end wall of a tub. A retainer is screwed on the outside of the spherical seat to urge the swivel member towards the tub wall. This device is unsafe, relatively complex, and relatively unattractive.
Thus it will be seen that all the aforementioned prior art suffers from one or more of the above-indicated disadvantages relative to the present invention.